Better Man
by TinyAuGoddess
Summary: Based on the song "Better Man" by James Morrison, this story is about Cain and his quest for what is right. Should he remain a man of rules or protocol or should he follow his heart and go after love?


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Wizard of Oz or Tin Man. This is based on the song "Better Man" by James Morrison. I hope you enjoy, please don't forget to leave feedback! Thank you!_

**Better Man**

_There was a time  
I had nothing to give  
I needed shelter from the storm I was in_

Cain was a man of rules. He followed protocol to the letter, often getting teased earlier on in life about it from his friend and wife. He didn't carry a rule book around with him, but he kept each and every law tightly organized in his head. This head was protected from harm by his trusty hat. So when things started to turn for the worse after the witch began to control the O.Z, the rules seemed to fall away. Cain seemed to lose the focus on rules and turned his attention to his once forgotten family, only to have them get carried away. This life he lived, these rules he followed, kept his life in order and as soon as he threw them away, his life fell apart.

Now, years after he threw away the handbook of the Tin men, Cain was forced to abide by a new set of rules. He had to up hold the laws and protocol of life within the walls of a palace, surrounded by chaos and disorder. He had to look over a man missing a brain, a viewer missing his courage, a queen too weak to rule, a king who'd distanced himself for this world, and a princess who was hated by all who viewed her outside of the palace. It really was quite a challenge for the man and in a way his own personal hell. He was still coming to grips with the loss of his wife, finding the son that had grown up without him and still managing to life within a palace of marble and gold.

_And when it all got too heavy  
You carried my weight  
And I want to hold you  
And I want to say_

That you are all that I need  
For you, I give my soul to keep  
I said you are the reason  
For everything I do  
I'd be lost, so lost without you

And then there was DG. Boy did he have his hands full with her. There was something about her that made him tick. She challenged him in ways he never knew he could be challenged. Every time he stated a rule, she set out to break it. Still getting used to her own place in this world, he didn't want to stand in her way of discovering herself, but he still had to draw the line somewhere. And then there were those feelings that kept bubbling up. He couldn't pin point when it was exactly that he started to fall in love with her, but it was sudden.

Giving in and loving her would be against the rules. These rules that had been written in stone and handed down with the utmost respect. You just didn't walk in and expect the king and queen to gladly hand over their daughter to her bodyguard. Cain didn't trust himself around DG, so he was almost positive they would have an issue with the idea.

So Cain was shocked one day when his assignment was to guide DG down to FinAqua for some relaxation. The king, queen, and Azkadellia would be along the following day, but he was to guide DG down alone. The family felt that Cain had the best record and would take this assignment truly to heart and not let anything happen to her.

As the traveled to the lake, Cain couldn't get her out of his mind. The way she sat beside him, beaming with excitement at the idea of spending a week at such a magnificent place. She had no problems with restrictions and boundaries as she bounced in the car, putting her hand on his arm or even giving him quick hugs the closer they reached to their destination. He could smell her scent all over the car and it made his mind race. At times he had to stop the car and get out, just to get away from it all.

The clouds were starting to roll in and Cain thought they should hurry along in case the bottom decided to break. He would have to suck it up and get through the remainder of the ride. He stopped one last time before the last trudge of the journey .The car pulled up to a stop near a dazzling lake. Even though the rain threatened to pour, the lake still sparkled with the little bit of sun that peaked out from behind a cloud. DG couldn't handle it anymore and went to open the door.

"DG, wait." Cain yelled out as his door flew opened. He ran around the car to DG as she made her way across the unsecured location. He darted his head around, trying to make out any threats. "Get back in the car." He said when he finally caught up with her.

"Can't we stay here just a little while? I'm really tired of being cooped up in the car." DG stuck out her bottom lip.

"I told your parents we'd get right to FinAqua, no pit stops. The lands are still not safe." He gave her his lecture tone. DG sighed.

"Can't you just break the rules once? Just this once?" DG watched as Cain's face loosened up and he rolled his eyes up towards the darkening sky.

"Just this once." He held up his pointer finger. "And only for a moment, we have to get back on the road as soon as possible." DG nodded quickly and saluted the man. She smiled a big smile and then turned back to the lake. "And so it begins. . ." Cain muttered quietly to himself.

As the sun began to set Cain knew they should get back to the car and back on the road. However, it really was too pretty to leave right away. He sat next to DG on the bank and looked out onto the water. The sun was just peaking down behind the tree line and then the sky broke. The rain started as tiny drops but then soon came down in huge blobs. Cain moved to get up, but DG stayed put.

"DG let's go." Cain said.

"Let's just stay a little bit longer." She said up to him. Cain took off his jacket and sat down, throwing it over both of them. DG scooted closer to him and Cain didn't mind at all.

_Under the stars  
At the edge of the sea  
There's no one around  
No one but you and me  
We'd talk for hours  
As time drifts away  
I could stay here forever  
And hold you this way_

The rain was still coming down, but neither wanted to move. Cain held DG close to him, trying to keep her warm and dry.

"I'm sure this goes against about a dozen rules." DG laughed.

"22 to be exact." Cain said. DG looked up at him and laughed harder. "What?" Cain asked, a little pissed she found humor in that.

"You and your rules. There has to be something other than rules. They can't make you who you are. You have to become something other than rules. You need something else to guide you." She felt Cain's arm tighten around you and she smiled to herself. "This is nice." She said softly. She looked over as Cain looked down at his watch. She sighed loudly.

"Give me that." DG pulled his hand over and unbuckled the large clasp. She yanked off the watch and threw it out into the water. They both heard it splash into the blue water and DG felt Cain cringe, but he didn't say anything. "That a boy." She patted him on the hand. She sat her head on his shoulder

The sun was just beginning to rise in the early morning when he heard a gasp from his side. He opened an eye and cursed to himself as well. They'd spent the entire night outside near the lake.

"What time is it?" DG asked, rubbing the back of her neck. Cain looked over at her.

"Ask the water. That's where you threw my watch into last night." DG blushed and turned back towards him. "I don't mind." He said. DG smiled.

"I should get back to the car; we still have a ways to go before we get there." She said softly. Cain nodded and went to stand but DG crashed into him causing him to fall back. She flung her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Rules aren't every thing Cain." She whispered. "You can miss out on so much when you follow the rules as closely as you do." She pulled away and stood up. She looked down at Cain as he looked up to her. She reached down and handed him a hand. Princesses never helped a person to their feet, it was the exact opposite. Cain looked at her hand and what it represented. If he took that hand, he'd risk everything he had; his job, his credibility, his heart. It wasn't just a hand, it was an opportunity to take his rules and burn them to the ground, throw them to the wind or whatever other metaphor you choose. He swallowed slowly and reached up, grasping her tiny hand. She pulled him up to his feet. He was unsteady at first, trying to mount his feet on the soft grass. He placed his hands on her hips to steady himself.

"Well hello there Mr. Cain. I've missed you." DG smiled. Cain leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled away and looked at her smile, a tiny bit of unsure ness in both their faces.

"You can call me Wyatt." He said simply.

_Coz you are all that I need  
For you, I give my soul to keep  
You see me, love me  
Just the way I am  
For you I am a better man  
I said you are the reason  
For everything I do  
I'd be lost, so lost without you_


End file.
